Bound by Special Forces
by Vergilmaycry
Summary: Summary: "You should really stop smoking, those things are going to kill you one day..." (Inquire more for the story. Cassie x Jacqui. Lemon one shot preview. More to come soon.) PLEASE REVIEW, NO MATTER HOW SMALL OR HOW BIG, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!


"You're unbeliviable Johnny!" the blonde would angrily slam the knife into the counter, the counter was made of a soft plywood. "Oh hey, you finally called me Johnny." the male would retort, his voice carrying less empathy which each passing moment.  
This was the common scene in the Cage family. Sonya trying to cook food for her family and then Johnny would find some way of drawing her into a fitted rage, some people would call it a game, to him it was a challenge, and for her, an annoyance. There was a bit of silence between the two, the solid blade injected to the counter showing the barrier between the two. "I think we should get a divorce, this isn't working." Sonya would fold her arms, her index and thumb collapsing upon the bridge of her nose in her own disgust for the situation. For so long she felt like she had finally met the man of her dreams; although he wasn't exactly how she pictured him, he was the person that was right for her, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, he was pretty funny.

Johnny was naturally hurt by the suggestion, and he knew Sonya, once she had her mind set on something, she very rarely deviated from it. When she confessed she wanted a child, she knew they were going to have one. When she said she wanted to take a break from the Special Forces, she did so. If she wanted to get a divorce, that too would come to pass. "What about Cassie?" He'd respond with a bit of seriousness, that joking and always mocking tone fading like it hadn't existed before.

This was the factor that Sonya always factored in, the toll it would take on Cassie, "She'll adjust, she's a strong girl."

But Cassie wasn't as strong as most people thought she was, most people thought she was this powerful girl with a tongue as sharp as her father's, and a punch as quick as her mother's. But instead, she was always the one that got hurt, always the one that cared too much about the consequences. The fact that her parents were getting a divorce was enough to make her leave, and so she did. Cassie packed up he bag and left to where she always went to when she was upset, Jacqui Briggs' home. She never knocked on the door, nor did she ever enter the house, instead she would just sit on the front porch, waiting for her friend to finally open the door and see her sitting there. Today was no different, Cassie resumed her usual routine and this time she would reach into her pocket, pulling out a cigarette and then placing it inside of her mouth, lighting it before she would take a few drags. A sigh left her while she tried to wrap her mind over the situation that was slowly beginning to unfold at her home.

Jacqui always had her window open, but she was always in her room. Something about the temptation of being able to go outside and freely explore whatever that was out there just made her feel happy. She never went anywhere, unlike her companion. Her father always talked about how he wanted to move to a farm and have this massive land to take care of, but she didn't want any of that, in fact, she wanted to be a fighter just like he was. Her and Cassie would train together, little matches in which Jacqui was always the one having to pull her punches, Cassie would taunt her and it would end in the two going full-auto on each other. Jacqui had to admit, Cassie was quite the brawler. With the window open and the poisonous smoke cowardly sneaking around her nostrils, Jacqui would wrinkle her nose. "Dad! You really should quit smoking your cigars in the house!" she called out, but there was no response. Most of the time he would retort with a reason, or at least pull the 'parent' card on her. But there was none of that, in fact, there was too much silence. A soft sniffle was heard and she would get up from her bed, peering over the windowsil to see her best blonde friend enjoying one of the cancer sticks like her father did.

"Hey girl!" she'd wave, then she noticed tears. "Wait- I'll be right down." she would close the window to stop any track of that smoke staining her room, and she would open the door, seeing the tear-drenched Cassie smoking her cigarette she'd take a seat beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she would go to wipe her tears like any good friend would. "You almost never cry, unless I'm hitting you, but I haven't hit you, yet." she would crack a smile, a smile that Cassie just couldn't return.

"My parents are getting a divorce." she finally broke and confessed.

"What? Why? How do you know?" Jacqui was already filled with sympathy.

"I walked in on them talking about it in the kitchen, I guess they've been arguing a lot and they just decided to call it quits." she would take another drag, this time blowing the smoke away from Jacqui. "JB, I don't know how to deal with losing them both."

Jacqui thought about how it was to lose her mother, sometimes she thought about it, and most of the times she would dwell too much onto it. She only had one parent, but it was almost like they were split up. "Well, I don't know what to tell you girl, I really don't. I wish I could." she started, taking the cigarette out of her hand and tossing it to the ground. "But I've told you before, you really should stop smoking, you're 19 and it's going to kill you one day." She would take the female by the hand and then stand up, forcing Cassie to do the same. "Come on, I got a couple of pictures to show you." she would walk inside of the house, Cassie would follow and they immediately went to her bedroom in which the door shut instinctively and the black haired female would open the window once more.

"I found these under my bed.." she said as she would reveal what she was just doing a few moments ago, it was the very few pictures of her mother. What she could remember of her. In this particular picture, there was a portal behind them, violet in color and big in size. There was also her mother standing beside her father, Jax, who was sporting his new arms that had been replaced. "They looked so in love..." she would say quietly, rubbing on the portrait.

"Kind of like my parents." Cassie would add.

"Yeah, but at least if yours get seperated, they have a chance of getting back together." she brought up a valid point.

"I guess you have a point, I just hope that one day I can find love like that, or at least something close to it." Cassie's gaze peered to the ground.

"What are you talking about Cassie? Takeda definitely has a crush on you, when he saw you walking with your mother that day, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. I'm telling you, he's a keeper." she would try to raise her best friend's spirits.  
"Yeah, but, I don't know, I see him more than a friend. Maybe for you he might be perfect. But I just want someone who knows me better than anyone." she would nudge Jacqui. "Too bad you're not a boy huh JB?" she would chuckle soon after.

"Oh I don't know, I've been told I'm pretty manly." she would push Cassie back, this time with just a little force to prove her masculinity. "Besides, what makes you think I'd be interested you anyways?" she would retort, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Because, I'm blonde, i've got curves, and I'm definitely a good kisser." she would reply, showing off her traits the best she could while she was sitting on the bed.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Jacqui accidentally let the comment slip out, she didn't even think about what she had proposed when she spoke, of course was all in good fun, or at least that's what she said.

"Alright fine." Cassie would leap up and pull Jacqui onto the bed, holding her by her hands while the female would struggle under the blonde, turning her head side to side and kicking her feet back and forth. "No No, get off me Cassie! Stop!" she would say while laughing, Cassie made it her business to try to land her lips onto her best friend, a series of giggles would be heard and then their lips finally touched. Both of them froze for a couple of moments and just looked into each others eyes. Neither dared to say a word. They would kiss each other just a few more times before Cassie pulled back and looked down at her. "I-I'm sorry JB." she would relay.

"No-No. I told you to try it, it was my fault. That..was weird for you, wasn't it?" she said looking up at Cassie, suddenly her heart began to race and in the deepest parts of her mind, she knew she wanted it again, and then again.

"Yeah- yeah, totally weird." Cassie turned away, she too wanted to kiss her best friend once more, for whatever reason she could find. She couldn't even find herself to pick herself up off of Jacqui.

There was another silence between them, just looking at each other, searching for answers as to why neither one of them bothered to move and why Cassie hadn't gotten up off of Jacqui. There was also the question of why both of them enjoyed the kiss so much. The once rather forceful push turned into a small protest against their actions. "We can't.." Jacqui protested.

"Yes we can." Cassie would press her lips to the other female's one more time, this time the weak protest just turned into small muffling and soon the only noises they would make were the labored exhales and the sharp inhales, Cassie's hands roaming slowly over the female's waist. "You know, I like you," she said, making Cassie's heart nearly stop. "I've always looked up to you, ever since your mother chose you. I thought, what a wonderful thing, to be chosen." Jacqui sighed , this time more comically. "Then I was chosen and I realized power is more terrifying than it is great," she continued, idly tapping her fingers on her mattress.

"Our parents want what's best for us JB." Cassie would rub on her cheek.

"But what if you're what's best for me?" she whispered.

Cassie finally worked up the courage to lock eyes with Jacqui again, surprised to see Jacqui's gaze shifting everywhere but her own, obvious embarrassment on her face. "If...," Jaqui began, her tone not at all confident as it usually was. "If you don't mind...could we..."

Cassie's mind blacked out like a legit solar eclipse for a split second. She gulped, hard, and pressed closer to Jacqui, the other woman's body heat becoming more apparent with every inch."Could we what?"

"Could we... you know..?" Jacqui couldn't even bring herself to say it. She paused to regroup herself before speaking again "...Go down on me, then I'll go down on you?"

Cassie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jacqui's seductive form lay sprawled before her, completely willing, yet she found herself frozen, unable to even speak. She admitted, she wanted it. It was this exact moment in which she realized it was what she had wanted all along. However, she couldn't exactly bring herself to do it right away. "I've never done this before," she blurted out, finding herself twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers.

Jacqui looked at Cassie needily, shaking her head in an attempt to reassure Cassie. "Same, only to myself," the female responded, squeezing her legs together awkwardly. "And I don't care if it's bad, which I doubt it would be. Just get over here."

Well, going in was certainly something Cassie knew how to , she propped herself up on top of Jacqui, observing the woman's blushing face before gulping and connecting her lips with Jacqui's own, reveling in how ridiculously good it felt to kiss her. She was too shy to implement any tongue and instead pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to Jacqui's cheek before her anxious hand found the top of the dark skinned female's slip and pulled it down, exposing two modest and very aroused breasts. Jacqui smirked as Cassie took the swollen peak of her left nipple into her mouth and gently sucked, her free hand massaging the neglected breast."C'mon, I'm a fighter too, you can be rougher than that," Jacqui assured the Blonde; Cassie obliged and her tongue flicked harder, earning a soft whimper from her darker counterpart, her free hand now deftly pinching Jacqui's exposed nipple.

That hand now snaked downward, over Jacqui's toned stomach and ghosted over the waistband of the female's panties before slipping in and searching for the spot she knew teasing would please Jacqui.

Cassie's fingers finally made contact with Jacqui's clitoris and she felt erotic lightning surge straight to her own when she felt how ridiculously wet her fellow fighter was.

"JB...?" Cassie began, her voice hoarse and thick with lust. "How long have you been this wet?"

"Since I realized I wanted your tongue inside me." Jacqui replied seductively, her apparent shyness fading as she rocked her hips against Cassie's hand, eager for more contact.

"And when was this?"

"When I noticed you had a tongue," Jacqui purred, her hand brushing across Cassie's own erect nipple through her t-shirt, causing goosebumps to spread along Cassie's neck.


End file.
